War of Oblivion
by zar'roc407
Summary: A new demigod has appeared one who is possibly more dangerous then the big three kids. when a threat of untold terror begins to awake and the heros must unite to stop it he could be a valuable ally or a destructive enemy. even then it might not be enough.


takes place about a month or two after Last Olympian i hope you enjoy it

* * *

Percy and Annabeth an over Half-blood Hill as they heard the ringing of metal and the roar of a beast. They stopped and stared down at the massive six headed hydra that was attacking a boy in a

long black coat who looked about fourteen. "Get to the border" Annabeth shouted. The boy looked over his shoulder at them but turned back as the hydra struck at him. He jumped back and a long

black sword that was spiderwebed with veins of red appeared in his hand. With a quick motion and inhuman strength he sliced through two of the hydra's heads. "What do" Annabeth asked Percy.

"We help him" Percy said already running forward. The boy glanced back at them "stay back this is my fight" he shouted. Suddenly Percy fell back groaning and rubbing his head. "What's wrong"

Annabeth asked when she caught up to him. "I think I hit a wall" he groaned. Annabeth stretched out a hand and yanked it back when she felt a crackling wall of powerful energy barring them from

the fight. She looked down and the boy flashed her a knowing arrogant smile. That was before he was thrown into a tree by a swipe of the hydra's claw. The boy moaned as he got up and shook

himself. He looked around and cursed when he saw the hydra was between him and his sword. "I've had about enough of you" he shouted at the reptile as it leapt forward for the kill. His hands shot

out in a defensive gesture as if they could block the beast. "Move" Annabeth shouted. There was a flash from the boy's ring and the hydra was thrown back as it hit a wall of energy. The boy smiled

when they monster started throwing itself at the shield. It was then that Annabeth noticed the long black leather tube on his back. The cap clicked open and a long black metallic stick with what

looked like a silver spear head on it floated out and into the boy's hand. The hydra slammed against the shield a final time and it shattered. The boy rolled coming up in a crouch behind the beast.

"See you in Tartarus" he shouted as he slammed the butt of the spear into the ground. The earth shook violently and Annabeth fell backwards next to Percy. She stared as the silver spear head

unraveled like a flower blooming to reveal a jagged glowing ruby. The gem pulsed once, twice, and finally on the third pulse power blasted out of it rolling through the area like invisible tidal waves of

lightning. The hydra shrieked even as new heads sprouted. The shadows cast by the trees around the bottom of the hill rippled and shot towards the hydra. they focused in one area and a specter

like a raggedly cut spot of darkness rose from them its bone chilling shriek split the air as it lunged. It hit the monster in the chest and covered it like a second skin. The hydra roared and the roar

pitched as it was torn in half and dissolved into dust the. Boy was still kneeling on the ground sweating and panting clutching the staff like a lifeline as the invisible wall separating him from Annabeth

and Percy popped like soap bubble. They ran forward "are you okay" Percy asked as they got to him. The boy looked up at them his tired golden eyes now a dull yellow from fatigue were nearly

obscured by his drooping midnight black hair. "Is this Camp Half-blood" he asked through labored breaths. "Yes" Annabeth said as she helped him up. He motioned and the staff and his sword

vanished. He swayed and leaned against Annabeth for support as the group started climbing the hill. "You can't let them get me" the said his voice held a pleading note. "You'll be fine" Annabeth

said. "And who's after you" Percy asked. Annabeth glared at him. "Can't let them get my jewels" the boy said. "Jewels" Annabeth asked. Then she saw the black pendent dangling from the boy's

neck. It looked like a sword with twin dragons coiled around the hilt their claws coming together at the sword's guard where they held what looked like a black onyx that glowed with red light. She

looked down and on the boy's right hand was a black ring. Thirteen spikes were wrapped around a oval jewel like the one in his pendent and below that was a dragon carved out of the same gem as

the others that wrapped around the entire ring. "Who are you" Annabeth asked. "The key" was the last thing he whispered before he fell over unconscious.

Everything was black voices swirled around him so fast he could only pick up scattered fragments. "…the hydra…" he heard a voice say. "…said he was the key…" said a girl's voice. "…about…jewels…"

said an older man's voice. That got his mind moving. His eyes shot open and he rolled out of the soft bed and onto the floor somersaulting and coming up in a low fighting stance a black dagger

already in his hand. His gold eyes flicked back and forth suspiciously from the teenage boy with black hair and sea colored eyes to the gray eyed girl and finally stopped on the old man in the wheel

chair. "Who are you" he said. "Calm down" the old man said his hands extended to show he was unarmed as he rolled forward. "We're friends. This is Camp Half-blood" the man said. The boy

relaxed slightly but he didn't rise from the fighting stance. "Why don't you sit down and tell us what happened" the girl said. With slow deliberance and without taking his eyes of the other three the

boy moved back to the bed and sat but he didn't sheath the dagger. "Let's start simple" the girl said. "I'm Annabeth" she said. "And this is Percy and Chiron." the boy nodded to each. "And your

name" Annabeth asked. "My name is Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium" he said quietly. "Nice to meet you" Chiron said extending a hand in greeting. Zar'roc shook it and relaxed. He looked down at the blade

he still held and it vanished. "Based on your fighting I'm going to say you know you're a demigod" Percy said. Zar'roc nodded "who are your parents" Chiron asked. Zar'roc looked away "I never had

any" he whispered. "I'm an orphan." "I'm sorry" Chiron whispered. "I have some memories of my father but I never knew my mother" Zar'roc said. "I see" Chiron said. "I just have one more question

what are the jewels you were talking about." panic filled Zar'rocs eyes and he clawed at his shirt sighing with relief when he saw his ring and pendent were still there. "They seem important to you

so what are they" Percy said. As he said it the air in the room chilled and Zar'roc looked at him. Percy noticed Zar'rocs eyes looked glazed and sleepy but deep in their golden depths something feral

and vicious stir. "Don't push where you're not welcome" Zar'roc said too softly. Percy glanced over as he saw Annabeth shiver. "It was just a question" he said. Zar'roc was silent for a moment before

his eyes returned to normal and the chill in the room eased "it's not an answer I can give" he said. "Well then are you going to stay here at camp" Annabeth asked. Zar'roc thought for a moment "yes

I haven't had any thing like a home in years. I travel a lot" he said. "Percy why don't you give him the tour" Chiron said. Percy nodded "are you okay to walk" he asked. Zar'roc stood and stretched

"yeah I'm fine but could you wait a minute" Zar'roc said. "Sure" Percy said shrugging. Zar'roc waved a hand at the bed and the air rippled. Everyone but Zar'roc stared at the small arsenal that was

sitting on the bed. Zar'roc picked up the long leather tube that held his staff and flung it over his back well he buckled a sword in a black sheath to his belt. Then he picked up two wicked looking

daggers and sheathed them in the sleeves of his coat. After that he picked up two handguns one white the other black and slipped them into holsters behind his back. And finally he strapped a sheet

of brown leather to one forearm the light glittering of dozens of tiny glass beads that were filled with green Greek Fire. "Alright lets go" Zar'roc said as he rolled his coat sleeve back into place

hiding the weapons beneath. "Uh..." Percy started the thought better of it and moved towards the door.

After the quick tour around the camp Percy and Zar'roc went down to the lake to meet Annabeth. "So how do you like the camp" she asked when they arrived and sat on the large rock next to her.

"It was amazing" Zar'roc said sounding much more like the fourteen year old that he was then the cold warrior he had been back at the big house. "I was wondering how they pick your cabin" Zar'roc

asked. "When your immortal parent claims you whoever he or she is you'll stay in their cabin" Annabeth said. "What do you mean by claim" Zar'roc asked. "Hopefully you'll know at the campfire

tonight" Annabeth said. "Or at least that was the deal." "Deal" Zar'roc asked. "Last summer I made a deal with the gods so that kids of the minor gods could come here to and so they wouldn't

ignore their demigod children" Percy said. "Last summer" Zar'roc said quietly his eyes dark with memories. "You mean the Titan War." "Yeah how did you know" Percy asked. "I got caught up in it to"

Zar'roc said and forced a smile. "I got this as a souvenir" he said unbuttoning top of his black shirt and revealing a long deep scar over his heart. "How are you..." Annabeth started. "I don't know"

Zar'roc said his eyes never leaving the setting sun in the distance. A conch horn blew "come on its dinner time" Percy said.

Zar'roc sat on one of the wood benches around the campfire smiling slightly well he stared at the cheery golden blaze. He sat next to Percy and Annabeth well they sang the songs he hummed along

letting his thoughts wonder with the music. "Who is my mother" he thought to himself as he went over the list of goddess cabins in his mind. "Was it Aphrodite, Athena or, Demeter maybe Hecate or

Nemesis" he thought and considered the last. It was possible that Nemesis was his mother considering Nemesis was the name of his sword but she didn't feel right. "Maybe…" he thought. "Hi" a

cheery voice said breaking him out of his thoughts. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the girl now sitting next to him she had long brown hair and deep chestnut eyes that sparkled in the fire. "I'm

Christian from the Aphrodite cabin" she said scooting closer to him. "So you're the new camper" Christian asked. "Uh yeah I'm Zar'roc" he said. "Nice to meet you" she said. "By the way is it true that

you killed a full grown hydra all by yourself" she asked. "It was nothing" Zar'roc said blushing slightly. "Nothing" Christian said astonished. "Most campers wouldn't have survived even if they were

part of a team when fighting a hydra but you killed one all alone and this is your first day here." Zar'roc stared into the fire as memories rushed past him. "It wasn't the first monster I've killed" he

said. "I started fighting when I was six and I just never stopped." "Didn't you have parents to protect you" Christian asked. Zar'roc shook his head "I'm an orphan" he said. "The closest thing I've

ever had to a parent was the man who taught me to fight when I was four. He was killed in an attack when I was six and ever since I've traveled around doing whatever." "That must have been

hard I'm sorry" Christian said her eyes down cast. "No" Zar'roc said. "It happened for a reason and I don't think I would rather have it any other way" he said. Christian nodded "so who's your godly

parent your mom or dad" she said trying to change the subject. "I don't know I have vague memories of my dad but my mom…" he started. "Just a feeling" she finished. Zar'roc nodded "a feeling of

safety and warmth" he said as removed his pendent and stared down at it. "This and my ring are all I have left from her" he said. Christian was about to say something when a blast of cold air blew

through the amphitheater. Zar'roc leapt up as he hung the pendent around his neck and drew his sword. The fire flickered and changed from gold to an all consuming black that was so dark it was

sucking light from the air around it. In the absolute darkness the commotion of the other campers was defining but Zar'roc blocked it out as he looked around his gold eyes glowing faintly allowing

him to see clearly. Power suffused the area and suddenly everything was silent and a faint light illuminated the area. "Look at that" one of the campers said to Percy and Annabeth. "Zar'roc" they

said together. "What" Zar'roc said turning to face them. "Look at yourself" Percy said. Zar'roc turned as the core of the fire became silver and reflective. He gasped when he saw himself. On his head

was crown of ethereal thorny black laurels. Shadows slid down from his shoulders like snakes and formed into the shapes of two black wolves with golden eyes that sparkled with feral intelligence.

"Is he being claimed" Percy asked. "I don't know" Annabeth said. "The most we usually get is the god's symbol but this…" Annabeth stopped. As silver light like a star bloomed over Zar'rocs head and

resolved itself into the shape of a full moon with a crescent moon linked to each side. "I don't recognize the crest" Percy said. "Is it one of the minor gods." Annabeth shook her head her eyes filled

with shock "as far from it as you can get" Annabeth said. "What" Percy asked. "I need to go get something take him back to your cabin and wait for me" she said and ran off towards Athena's cabin.

"Zar'roc come on" Percy said grabbing Zar'roc by the arm as the sign faded and everything turned pitch black again. "Where are we going" Zar'roc asked. "My cabin Annabeth said she wants to show

us something" Percy said. "What was that" Zar'roc asked. "You were just claimed" Percy said. "But I have no idea which god it was that claimed you." "Oh" Zar'roc said and was silent the rest of the

way to Poseidon's cabin.

About a half hour later Annabeth came through the cabin door with several scrolls tucked under her arm. "So what was it that freaked you out" Percy asked. "The crest wasn't one of the god's"

Annabeth said as she unrolled a scroll on one of the beds. Zar'roc got up from the bed he was on and walked over his natural night vision letting him get a head start in the scroll well Annabeth

fumbled for a flash light. "Betrayed by Hera after helping her by casting Zeus into a deep slumber Hypnos fled to his mother for protection" Zar'roc said. Percy looked at him in astonishment "how can

you see" he asked. Zar'roc shrugged and continued reading "Zeus in his fury wanted to destroy Hypnos but fear at angering his mother held that fury at bay" Zar'roc said then snapped his fingers. "I

know this story I can't remember where I heard it but I know it." "Someone help me" Percy said. "So Hypnos' mother scared Zeus so much he didn't want to fight her." Annabeth nodded. "What does

that have to do with Zar'roc and which god is his parent" Percy said. "This story has everything to do with Zar'roc because his mother is in it" Annabeth said. "You mean…" Percy started. "Zar'rocs

mother isn't a goddess. She is the one being who could keep Zeus from a fight. The Protogenos and Queen of the Night Nyx" Annabeth said. She picked up a small bag she opened it and removed a

small flat red stone that looked like a ruby. Zar'roc tensed and hissed the jewel in his pendent flashed as he stretched out his hand. Phantom hands formed in the air and grabbed the jewel from

Annabeth and placed it in Zar'rocs outstretched hand. Zar'roc moved away from them backing into a corner and cradling the jewel. "What's wrong" Annabeth asked taking a step towards Zar'roc. He

hissed "stay back" he said his voice a soft sepulchral filled with midnight caverns and madness. "I trusted you" he said. "Oath breakers." "What" Percy asked. Zar'roc laughed "you don't know what

this is do you" he said. Annabeth stepped forward "it's a Red Blood jewel" she said. "So you know do you" Zar'roc asked. "I know that Nyx's children the Children of the Night or the Blood all have a

jewel that has something to do with their power. But that's all I know" she said. Zar'roc laughed "you really are a daughter of Athena" he said. "Very well I'll tell you about the jewels." Annabeth

nodded. "Each of us is born with our jewel and wear it at all times, it color is an indication of the power that lives within and it acts as a reservoir and amplifier for that power" he said. "But without

your jewel you're almost powerless" Annabeth said. "Never powerless" Zar'roc said. "But we are significantly weaker if we don't have our jewels. But they aren't just a source of power each as a

distinct… personality a flavor specific to its color." "What did you mean when you called us oath breakers" Percy asked. Zar'roc held up the jewel so it caught the light "what do you see" he asked.

Percy hesitated "this is more than a jewel" Zar'roc said and held up his pendent as well. "The jewels are the wearer and the wearer is the jewel. We are connected two beings intertwined with a

bond not even death can break. Because when we die we go into our jewels from there we can't do as much as before but we still have power. We can still influence things around us with our

power" he said. "I see" Annabeth said. "So by keeping that jewel…" she started. "You were holding him prisoner" Zar'roc finished then he looked sadly at the Red jewel. "So little power left" he

whispered and moved towards the cabin door. Percy and Annabeth blocked him "you can't go out it's after curfew and the guards don't usually look before they attack" Percy said. "It has to be done

now" Zar'roc said. "Whatever it is it can wait until morning" Annabeth said. "You can't go." fury lit Zar'rocs eyes and they became glazed and sleepy. "No one denies a child of Nyx" he growled as his

outline began to shimmer. He walked forward and Percy and Annabeth shuddered as he passed through them like a ghost. "Don't follow me" Zar'roc said from the other side of the door and walked

away. "What just happened" Percy asked. "I don't know" Annabeth said but she looked thoughtful. "He acted as if he had known all along that he was a son of Nyx" she said. "But how would he"

Percy asked. "Each as a distinct personality" Zar'rocs voice rang in Annabeth's mind. "The wearer is the jewel we are connected the two beings intertwined with a bound not even death can break."

Annabeth snapped her fingers "I don't think that was Zar'roc talking" she said. "What" Percy asked. "It was his jewel after all he said it had its own personality" Annabeth said. "That's crazy" Percy

said. "You have a better reason" Annabeth asked. "No" Percy mumbled. "So what do we do should we go after him" he asked. "I don't think so" Annabeth said and shivered. "I got a feel for Zar'roc

throughout today" she said. "He seems kind but sad." "But the look in his eyes when his jewels were talking…" she started then whispered. "I don't think he'll hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his

way." Percy nodded as a slight tremor passed through him "all we can do is wait" he agreed.

Zar'roc stood in a small clearing in a far off part of the Camp Half-blood woods. His glazed eyes swept around the trees the shadows hiding nothing from him. When he was satisfied no one was

there he motioned and a black stone altar rose from the earth. His jewels flashed and blue flames lit the torches on both sides of the alter. He stared down at the Red jewel in his palm and the air

around him grew deathly cold and ice coated the grass around him. In his mind's eye he saw the face of a child with blond hair and gold eyes smiling and laughing. But he wasn't laughing any more.

Zar'roc looked defiantly at the sky "this is how you fight back" he shouted. "Punish us because you were a coward." the sky rumbled and lightning flashed Zar'roc smiled. "Come on strike me down

like you did my brothers and sisters" he said laughing. "I'd like to see you try." as he said it a bolt of lightning shot from the sky like a spear aimed straight for him. Zar'rocs jewels flared and the bolt

rebounded as it hit a dome of energy around him. "Not much of a god are you Zeus" he shouted. The sky rumbled again and was silent. Smirking Zar'roc walked over to the alter and placed the Red

jewel in the center. "As night lightens into day so to must our time end" he whispered. "Let the sword be sheathed and the power freed" he said as the Red jewel began to glow. "And rest now little

brother with our mother in the darkness of the Evernight" he murmured the last part of Nyx's blessing and passed his hand over the jewel. It flared as bright as the stars in the sky for a moment

before the light dissipated leaving the jewel dull and devoid of life. With one final burst of power Zar'roc shattered the jewel and scattered the fragments before he returned to camp.

Annabeth and Percy had been running around camp all morning looking for Zar'roc. After the lightning strike last night they were worried all they would find was ashes. Finally they decided to split up

with Percy looking around the lake and practice area well Annabeth took the woods. She'd been searching for an hour now and needed a brake so she sat panting against a tree a little ways into the

forest. "Zar'roc where are you" she said. "He's not here" a midnight voice whispered. Annabeth's eyes shot open and she stared up at Zar'roc sitting in the branch above her his glazed golden eyes

staring down at her his slit pupils holding only a small glimmer of recognition. "Zar…" she started but stopped when he shook his head. "As I said he's not here right now" Zar'roc said. "You really are

his jewel" Annabeth said and got up as Zar'roc leapt out of the tree and onto the ground in front of her. "Yes and you can call me Umbris" Zar'roc said. Annabeth nodded "Umbris I was reading more

about the jewels and it said there are thirteen colors from White to Black which are you" Annabeth asked. "None" Zar'roc said. "I am the strongest of my kind. Though there have been others to grow

stronger then the Black we call the ones below me Ebony, Midnight, Raven, and Twilight's Revenge" he said. "But I alone am known only as the Blood jewels" he said. "Is that all you wanted." "No I

wanted to know if you had anything to do with the lightning last night" Annabeth said. Zar'roc smiled "if you count being its target then yes" he said. "Zar… I mean Umbris you can't play with the

gods like that they'll kill you" she said. He laughed "I took a full blast of Zeus's power without a scratch. I'd like to see the others try to fight me" he said then he grew serious. "Why" he asked. "Why

what" Annabeth asked. "Why is it that that murderer gets so much respect and my mother is almost completely forgotten" he said. "Murderer" Annabeth said. "He punishes my siblings. Destroys

them and their partners all because he was too much of a coward to fight" Zar'roc said. The sky rumbled and lightning crackled. "Care to take another shot" he shouted. "Why don't you come down

here and fight me yourself my partner and I are itching for a fight." "Stop" Annabeth shouted at him. The glazed gold eyes shot her a side long glance as he sat down and leaned against a tree.

"Know this Annabeth" he said as he bowed his head. "Zeus has nothing but our enmity. He has made our life hell and I intend to do the same to him. So he better hope we never meet or there just

might be one less throne on Olympus" Zar'roc said then he slumped. Annabeth stared at him in shock and horror for a moment then with confusion before she relised he was asleep. She started to

leave to go find Percy but then a thought occurred to her "what if he's gone by the time we get back" she thought. She pulled something out of her backpack. It was a single shackle made of

Celestial Bronze. She clamped it over Zar'rocs wrist and it fizzled as it hit a skin tight barrier around him. She shrugged and placed the other end on the ground. It pooled like liquid and bonded with

the earth "there that should hold you" she said and ran off to find Percy.

After about fifteen minutes Annabeth had found Percy and they had returned to the spot where she had left Zar'roc. "Um what's that pile of ash" Percy asked pointing to a small neat pile of gray

powder and cinders by Zar'rocs right wrist. "It was a Celestial Bronze shackle" Annabeth said. Percy said nothing about that as walked over to Zar'roc and grabbed his shoulder intending to shake

him awake. Percy recoiled clutching his slightly smoking hand. "What happened" Annabeth asked. "There's something around him it was so cold it burned" Percy said. "Zar'roc wake up" he shouted.

Zar'roc didn't move. "Umbris" Annabeth said. Zar'rocs eyes flickered open and he got to his feet his gold eyes looked haunted instead of murderous. "Zar'roc" Annabeth asked. "Why did you call the

name of my brother" he said in a midnight voice. "You should not wake Umbris he wakes up deadly" he said. "Who are you" Annabeth asked. "I am Luce the Ebony" Zar'roc said. "I am the one who

inhabits the jewel Zar'roc was born with." "But I read the Blood only get one…" Annabeth started. But stopped as Zar'roc groaned sleepily and his haunted eyes became glazed. "Who woke me up"

the deeper midnight voice said. "Oh it's just you" Zar'roc said. "Umbris" Annabeth asked. "The one and only" he said. "Now what do you want." "We want Zar'roc back" Percy said. The gold eyes

turned on him "you have no idea what seeing that jewel did to my partner" Zar'roc said. "By keeping control I am protecting him." "You can't stay in control forever" Annabeth snapped. "And why not

the world has done nothing but throw one beating after another at him he can't handle that" Zar'roc said. Then whispered "but I can." "Umbris" Annabeth said in a tone a mother would use to scold

a mouthy child. "Don't think using my real name will hold any weight here I am Zar'roc just as he is me" Zar'roc said. "Release him" Annabeth said. Zar'roc looked thoughtful and cocked his head as if

listening. "If that's what you want partner" he said. "What" Annabeth asked. "I was talking to Zar'roc he said he's ready to wake up" Zar'roc said and leaned against the tree. "See you around" he

said flashing them both an arrogant grin. "I have a feeling it will be very soon" Zar'roc said and groaned clutching his head as his eyes cleared. "Where am I" Zar'roc said in his normal voice. "Zar'roc"

Percy asked. "Yeah I'm back" he said. "And what hit me I feel like a Pegasus kicked me in the head." "That was probably the bolt of lightning you got struck with last night" Annabeth said. "What"

Percy asked. "Long story" Annabeth said. "He started it" a voice said in Zar'rocs mind. "Quiet you" Zar'roc said. "What" Annabeth asked. "Nothing I was talking to myself" Zar'roc said and tensed as

he heard someone running towards them. A boy about fifteen ran out of the trees and stopped when he saw them. "Caphis what's wrong" Annabeth asked her half-brother. "You three need to come

see this" Caphis said. "We need to go talk to Chiron" Percy said. "He's already there now come on" Caphis said. Annabeth nodded and all three followed Caphis.

* * *

I'll be updating this every week or two

if you guys like it please read and review

next time Zar'roc finds a place to stay, a goddess appears with a warning, and they play capture the flag

see you next time


End file.
